


the raging rocket

by bluecrystals



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Dick, Trans Gary, Vibrators, they're both verses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecrystals/pseuds/bluecrystals
Summary: Gary and Avocato go to a place with a really stupid innuendo for a name.





	the raging rocket

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest oneshot I've ever written.
> 
> Tentacle dick inspired by @colacharm
> 
> Also sorry for any typos I don't proofread my stuff

“So, Avocato, where are you taking me? You said that this would be our sexiest date yet, but we've been lightfolding for 20 minutes and I'm noooot as horny as I was you first mentioned it.” Gary asked, leaning on the pilot seat which Avocato sat on.

 

Avo laughed. “We're not too far from it now, sorry ‘bout the wait.”

 

“We may be close but I still have zero idea where you're taking me!”

 

“You really wanna know?”

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

“We're going to… a sex palace.”

 

Gary processed that statement.

 

“A sex palace? So like a huge place for us to just screw each other?”

 

“Not just that.. It has other things to… heighten our experience there,”

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Like tentacles and oviposition.”

 

He raised two eyebrows.

 

“Oh my god, Avocato. My nipples are so hard right now.”

 

The hawk stopped lightfolding in a bright flash of white and blue nearing a planet. It looked like it was made entirely of neon lights. Bright, flashing, neon lights. Avocato set the hawk down on a dock filled with other ships of varying sizes.

 

Getting out of the ship, the two strolled down a few streets, Gary keeping close to Avocato. There were a lot of what were probably prostitutes. Gary winked at the lot that paid attention to him, Avocato paid them no mind.

 

Pulling up to a building similar to all the rest, Avocato announced, “This is the place.”

 

Gary looked at the sign, it reading, “The Raging Rocket.”

 

He couldn't help but laugh at the name. It was straightforward but absurdly hilarious to him. 

 

Avocato dragged him in by the collar to check them into a room and deal with the boring stuff.

 

“Avocato…It's freaking called ‘The Raging Rocket’ I can't- I-!!” Gary said through wheezes.

 

Once Gary caught his breath he was being pulled into an elevator. Avocato quickly inserted a card and pulled it out, then pressed the button signifying the 8th floor. 

 

“Are you done?” The catman asked, unamused.

 

“Yeah, I'm done. I'm so sorry I have the worst sense of humor. Like last week while we were getting some fuel for the ship I saw some dude trip and I-” The memory caused him to double over again, clapping once his laughs got him out of breath.

 

Avocato sighed. “That's pathetic.”

 

“Ooh. Let's save the dirty talk for the bed!”

 

He chuckled as they both walked out of the elevator and made their way to their room. 

 

“Wait a second.” Avocato turned to Gary, placing his thumb on his bottom lip. He pulled a pulled two small pills out of his pocket and slipped it in between his lips. With no objections, Gary swallowed it.

 

“You know I trust you, but what was that?” 

 

“An aphrodisiac.” Avocato said, popping the other one into his mouth. 

 

“Ooh..”

 

Unlocking the door they were greeted with a warmly lit room, it was surprisingly roomy. There was a large bed seated in the center. 

 

“This room is more empty than I thought it would be. Where's all the sex toys that you promised?”

 

Avocato walked up to panel near the bed. After a few seconds of pressing buttons, it seemed like shelved decored in dildos and vibrators magically popped out of the wall. There were even some strap-ons that Gary eyed tentatively. 

 

“Holy crap! Avocato, is that one…. is that one moving?” Gary pointed at a lonesome dildo propped up, squirming like a tentacle.

 

“Haha, yeah,” Avocato slowly walked up to Gary, his eyes drifting down. “Though you won't need that with me.”

 

He looked at Avocato’s eyes, which were filling up with lust, the aphrodisiac must be kicking in.

 

“Strip me.” Gary piped up.

 

“Oh yeah baby.”

 

Closing the distance between the two, Avocato took off the collar that was draped over Gary's shoulders and around his neck and tossed it aside. He started gyrating his hips against Gary's, starting to feel his own erection raising. Tearing away his belt, the blonde’s pants started sagging and falling below his waist. Avocato kissed him because taking off his red shirt, making sure to not rip it off like last time.

 

Now nearly naked, Gary grabbed the back of Avocato's head, bringing their mouths together and sloppily kissed him. Avocato smiled throughout the kiss, cupping Gary's ass and pressing up against him more. The human raised his leg, wrapping it around Avocato as they made their way out over to the bed.

 

The ventrexian’s back landed on the mattress and Gary pulled back from the kiss.

 

“Let's get started, Avocato.” Gary growled.

 

He slid down off of the bed, stopping in between his legs. Avocato sat up and felt Gary spreading his thighs apart. Deciding to assist him, he unbuckled his belt and Gary immediately pulled his pants and underwear down past his knees. Unlike humans, Avocato did not have an external dick. In turn, there was a slit surrounded in white fur which Gary started licking eagerly. Sticking the tip of his tongue in the slit, he was rewarded with some low moans from Avocato, knowing he was doing well.

 

Looking up at him, Gary smirked. “You taste, very very salty.”

 

“Shut up and keep going.”

 

Chuckling a bit, he put his mouth back on the slit, pushing his tongue deeper with every stroke of it.  Avocato's thighs jerked with every lick, his breathing getting heavier. Gary felt something moving around inside the slit, its tip making contact with his tongue repeatedly. He wrapped his lips around it, it sliding into his mouth. Easing his head back, the long tentacle slid out of Avocato with ease. It was a hot pink or purple and it was most definitely warm.

 

Avocato let out low moans as Gary worked on his dick, every bob of his head and lick of his tongue kept slowly pushing him close to the edge. His hands impulsively moved up to Gary's head, trying to get him to quicken his pace around his dick. He started moving faster, occasionally grazing the member with teeth causing Avocato to whine out, panting even harder.

 

Hearing Avocato slowly unravel was music to the human’s ears. His face increasingly turned red after every moan and utterance of his name and his pace sped up exponentially. His tongue swirled around Avocato’s dick as it wriggled his way deeper into his mouth.

 

“Gary..” Avocato moaned before filling his partner’s mouth with his cum, who eagerly swallowed it all. He slid his mouth off of the cock, a thick trail of  saliva connecting his lower lip to Avocato’s tip. He moved up and met his lips with Avocato's, holding the back of his head. Their tongues intertwined, Avocato taking some opportunities to bite Gary's lip. His rough tongue reached further in Gary's mouth, causing him to moan loudly.

 

Grabbing him by his shoulders, Avocato flipped Gary onto his back on the bed, towering over him.

 

“It's my turn now.”

 

“Do your worst!”

 

“No, I'm saving that for later.”

 

He pulled off Gary's pants, dropping them down to his ankles. Gary slipped them off his feet, kicking them off to the side. Avocato held down one side of Gary's hips and pulled down his boxers, reveling in his vulnerable state. He wasn't the least bit embarrassed, spreading his thighs apart to ready himself for Avocato. 

 

He placed his hands on his waist, bringing his crotch closer to his dick. His dick rubbed against his entrance, Gary's legs jumping slightly. He was already dripping wet, he'd be easy to slip into, but for now he just wanted to have his fun and watch Gary go into a frenzy. He rocked his hips forward and back, his dick sliding up and down between Gary's legs. He threw an arm over his eyes and bit down on his lip as his body started heating up.

 

“Don't freaking tease me like this, Avocato.”

 

“But it's fun to see you like this.” He said, his pace quickening. 

 

Gary stifled a moan and bucked up his hips, hoping to gain more stimulation. Grinning, Avocato held his waist down against the bed and slowing his pace down again. Gary squirmed around under his grip, his mouth parting to let out heavy pants. Avocato stopped grinding against Gary, letting his dick position itself against his entrance. 

 

He looked at Gary with half lidded eyes, biting his lips. 

 

“You want this?”

 

Gary uncovered one of his eyes, his own hazy as he stared into Avocato’s. He could tell he wanted as much as he did.

 

“God, please do it.” He pleaded.

 

That was all Avocato needed to slam right into Gary, a scream erupting from deep inside him. He tossed his head back, the thrusts were so powerful it felt like they were in his throat. Each rock of his body allowed a moan to escape his mouth, the raw noises turning on Avocato even more. He kept his head down, his thrusts getting harder and sloppier. 

 

Gary craned his neck up to look at Avocato, his vision getting blurry as he neared his own climax. Euphoria flooded over him as he cried out Avocato's name, his body trembling with pleasure. The desperate cry pushed Avocato over the edge, shooting his cum into Gary. 

 

His breaths were long and heavy as he just struggled to stand up straight after climaxing. Slipping out of him, Avocato crawled up on the bed, trailing kisses up Gary's body as he started to nip his chest. 

 

“It's not fair, Avocato..” Gary whined, causing Avo to look up at him. 

 

“I'm down here buck naked while you're practically still clothed.”

 

Avocato chuckled, kneeling up. “Let's change that then.” He said, his hands gripping the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He tossed it to the side, the metal shoulder pads on the top of the shirt making it land harder than intentioned. 

 

“Muuuuuch better.” Gary cooed.

 

They both laughed as Avocato buried his face into Gary's neck, sucking on the tender skin. He nipped him with his teeth, Gary's laughter quickly turning into soft moans as he leaned into the bites. Wrapping his arms around Avocato's back, they both flipped positions on the bed, Gary pinning Avocato down by his forearms. 

 

“My turn to be on the top.”

 

“You'd better do good, Gary.” Avo purred, his dick standing up, ready for Gary to come down on him.

 

He brought his waist down onto his dick, groaning as Avocato stretched out his walls. He moved his hands from his arms down to his chest as he raised himself up and down, biting his lip. Avocato instinctively grabbed Gary's ass, trying to help him with the movement. 

 

He kept his pace slow, but Avocato was impatient and bucked his hips up, pushing his dick deeper into Gary. Avocato's tentacle wormed itself inside Gary, rubbing against his insides as they both moved at quickening paces.

 

Slamming himself against Avocato's groin, he closed his eyes, soft moans escaping his now parted lips. Bucking up again, Avocato finally reached Gary's G-spot, causing his fingers to dig into his furry chest. He tightened around Avocato's cock, trying to fight off the orgasm rising up in him.Throwing his head back, he let out loud moans the Avocato pounded into him from underneath him.  Feeling Gary's walls tighten, the sensation forced a groan out him, bucking up his hips in a powerful thrust and ejaculated in him once again.

 

The pleasure drove Gary into another orgasm, bringing his head back down as he took hard and heavy breaths. 

 

“Avocato… You know we could've just done this back on the ship, right..?”

 

He laughed. “There's no way you'd let yourself be so loud back on the Galaxy One.”

 

“True…” Gary said, slowly rubbing Avocato's chest. 

 

“Wait a second.” Gary got off of Avocato, his dick sliding out with a wet pop. He shuddered as he got off the bed, a little sad without feeling Avocato fill up his insides.

 

He quickly made his way to the wall of toys, pulling a strapon off of one of the shelves. Stepping into it, he tightened it around his waist. Once he fully put it on it felt like it latched onto him, but Gary paid it no mind. 

 

“It's my turn again,” Gary said, walking back over to the bed. “I want to be inside you this time.”

 

“A strapon, huh..?” Avocato questioned, sitting up. “You know that one vibrates right?” He said, reaching over and flicked on a small switch on one of the straps.

 

Like Avocato said, the prosthetic dick beginning to vibrate violently. The feeling reverberated through Gary, quickly sucking in a sharp breath in an attempt to stifle a moan. 

 

“Turn over for me, Avocato.”

 

Avo raised an eyebrow, then shifted onto his stomach. He felt Gary's hands slide over his thighs, then rubbed his ass before finally landing on his hips. He hoisted his waist up, leveling himself at the perfect angle to penetrate Avocato in the slit where his dick slid out of. Gary eased himself in, Avocato grunting at the loud vibrations going inside him. The tentacle coiled around the strapon as Gary pushed in further. He could hear Avocato whimpering underneath him, he knew he wanted him to start thrusting.

 

Gary smirked as he pulled back and pushed forward again, his pace slow. He wanted to savor every noise that came out of him, it was a rare occurrence to see him submissive on the bottom.

 

Avocato bit his lip, his eyes screwed shut as the strapon continued to vibrate in him, feeling it deep in his stomach. It set his nerves on fire, sweat matting down his fur even more than before. He was so impatient and just wanted Gary to pound into him mercilessly. 

 

“Gary, just hurry up already.”

 

Gary paused, letting the strapon stimulate Avocato. 

 

“Can you.. beg for me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Beg for me. Tell me how much you want it.”

 

“Gary…” Avocato desperately whined.

 

“Do it, Avocato.” Gary said, trusting forward once which forced a yelp from his partner below him.

 

“God, okay! I want it so hard, just fuck me like there's no tomorrow!” He said. 

 

_ Hot. _ Gary thought to himself, satisfied with the plea. He slammed his hips into Avocato, pounding into him and leaving no room for him to breathe. He wished he'd picked out the strapon sooner because the vibrations in it made them both feel so good.

 

Avocato rocked himself back and forth, matching Gary's rhythm as the dildo shook violently in him. His jaw hung open as heavy pants left his mouth, some loud moans slipping out. He felt Gary's nails digging into his hips as his movements got significantly harder. Gary looked down at Avocato, his back was all he could see. He could see his nails clawing the bed, slowly tearing at the fabric. Every thrust forced Avocato closer to another orgasm, until he cried out and more cum sputtered out of his tip and onto the sheets underneath him. Gary smirked as he switched off the strapon and pulled out of him.

 

Avocato collapsed down onto the bed, turning on his side. Gary laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around his abdomen. They were both sweaty and the smell of sex filled the air. Gary nuzzles his head into Avocato's shoulder blade, asking, “Can we do this every weekend?”

 

“Absolutely.”


End file.
